A Wish to Mend
by TripTwo
Summary: A timeline where Sayaka informs Kamijou about her wish.
1. He Needs to Know

Sayaka saw it coming. She saw his arm twitch in anger. She saw it rise in slow motion, his muscles tense with pent up frustration. Before either of them knew what they were doing, she grabbed his arm and shoved the disk player off the bed. It fell to the floor and rattled.

Kyousuke screamed and tried to break out of Sayaka's grasp. He accused her of torture and she forced herself not to listen. To avoid his pained expression, she looked out the window.

Silhouetted against the setting sun was Kyubey. Watching, waiting.

"Kyubey," she said through telepathy. "Show him you exist. He needs to know there's a way."

"I cannot," it replied. "It is unnecessary for the contract and a risk that jeopardizes my duty. I must-"

"It has to be part of MY contract. It's only fair that he knows."

A pause, then an answer. "Very well." It jumped through the curtain and on to the hospital bed.

Suddenly, Kyousuke halted his attack and pulled Sayaka close. "Sayaka, get back! What the hell is that thing?!" He tried to kick the creature away, but his crippled legs couldn't even twitch.

She held his hands down and tried to reassure him with a smile. "Miracles and magic exist," she said. "Kyousuke, this is Kyubey."

"I am pleased to meet you," it said in greeting. Its large, fluffy tail swished from side to side. "I am a magical being called an incubator and your friend Sayaka is willing to make a contract on your behalf. It is best if she explains the circumstances to you herself."

"Kyubey can grant wishes," said Sayaka, as she straightened up and let go of Kyousuke. "Any wish, even your miracle. The only catch is that Kyubey turns me into a Puella Magi, a magical warrior who fights dangerous monsters called witches." She pounded her fist into her palm.

He didn't want to believe it. This was either an elaborate tasteless prank or a childish dream. But a greater part of him was desperate enough to consider it. He listened.

"It's really dangerous stuff!" said Sayaka. "Only a few days ago, I watched a friend die fighting. It almost scared me off, until I remembered someone worth dying for." The excitement from her voice trailed off and she only managed the next word in a whisper. "You."

Twin blushes colored the awkward silence as their hearts spun and made them dizzy. Wishes and contracts were temporarily forgotten.

"Do you really like me that much?" he asked before realizing it was a stupid question.

"I just said I did!"

"Of course. Of course you did. It's just that I never-" Fear held him back, then he realized that she must have felt the same with her confession. "I never thought of you that way. But now that you're talking to me like this, I don't know anymore. I guess- I guess there could be something more."

He didn't need to see the expression on her face to know that he was breaking her heart. He almost shouted out the rest of his speech. "I meant to say I like you! I do! I think I've been confused all this time. I loved the music too much before to think of anything else. And now I've been too depressed to do the same. Feeling like this about you is new to me. I'm sorry I don't know what it means."

"Oh Kyousuke," she said with a punch to his shoulder. "You always did need someone else to straighten your bowtie."

For a short moment, the room was serene enough that one could hear Debussy from the discarded earphones on the floor.

Then, a blank alien voice echoed in their minds. "Let us return to our order of business," said Kyubey. "Sayaka, will you make a contract with me and become a Puella Magi?"

"Yes," she answered. "Let's do this."

"No, wait!" said Kyousuke. "You just said someone died!" He was sure she loved him. Her words had the weight of a marriage vow. But did he love her back? It was unfair if she put her life on the line for someone who didn't feel the same. And yet, maybe it was worth the risk if it would let him play again. That would make him a horrible person.

But he would be able to play again.

Sayaka looked at him, trying to tease out the smallest insight into his thoughts. If he truly loved her, shouldn't he have known it instantly? Or maybe that was just what the cheesy romances wanted her to believe. It was classic Kyousuke to have things like this sneak up on him. Adorable, when it wasn't annoying.

"It's okay," she said, finally. "I won't just be fighting for you. Witches hurt other people too and someone needs to protect them." It was true! She really did want to protect them. But there was more to it than that. "And it's not only that. This friend I mentioned, she brought me with her on witch hunts and let me help a bit. Remember that baseball bat I had?"

"The one you never used for baseball?"

They both laughed at the shared memory. She had swung that bat before, but not for sport.

"It was enchanted to hurt witch's minions," she continued. "I smacked a few of them and nothing ever felt so right in my hands. Whenever I scored a solid hit on one-"

He finished for her. "You could feel your body and soul vibrate with the music. I know that feeling." He unconsciously held his scarred wrist.

She nodded her head excitedly. "I think this is what's right for me too. I was this close to making the contract without telling you, but I thought that you should know."

He smiled. "Then go on. Follow your gut."

"It is decided!" announced Kyubey. "Make your wish, Puella Magi."

o o o

The next day, on the way to school, both Sayaka and Madoka had a story to tell.

"You first," said Sayaka."

"Last night, Hitomi and I were almost eaten by a witch."

"Wha?! How'd you get out? Did you-" She grabbed Madoka's hands and searched for the telltale ring and sigil. She gasped. "It was Hitomi who made a contract?"

Madoka pulled her hands away and hid them behind her back. "No! It was nothing like that! Homura appeared just in time to save everyone."

Sayaka frowned. "That vulture! She hasn't wasted any time taking Mami's territory."

"What's wrong with you?! I wouldn't be here if she hadn't saved us! And if she really wanted to steal Mami's territory, she wouldn't have tried to warn Mami back at the hospital before she-" Tears welled up around her eyes.

"You didn't tell me about that."

Madoka wiped the tears on her sleeve. "I only thought about it now. I have a lot on mind lately."

Sayaka gave her a surprise hug to stifle the tears. "Sorry for bringing up the topic," she said. "But I can't shake the feeling that she's up to no good. Remember that she almost killed Kyubey. Don't let her trick you."

Madoka nodded, even if she couldn't believe it. Unlike Sayaka, her vague feelings about Homura told her the opposite. There was a sadness about the mysterious girl, not a selfish evil.

Sayaka broke the hug. "And I'm sorry too for not saving you last night," she said.

"But you couldn't have-"

"I made my wish yesterday," interrupted Sayaka, showing the soul gem ring around her finger. "I failed to protect you on my first night. I should have been there. Everyone's safety is too important to leave in Homura's hands."

"Aren't you afraid?!"

"Now that I've found what to wish for, I don't feel so scared anymore. I feel like I can do anything, like I can just grab the sun out of the sky. And it's all thanks to what-" Sayaka paused at the name that could hurt her friend, but there was no way around it. "It's all thanks to the advice Mami gave me. Without her, I think I would have made the wrong decision." Or the same decision, for the wrong reason.

Madoka took a deep breath. "Sayaka, if you ever find it too dangerous or too scary, you should ask Homura for help."

"Are you nuts?! I just told you not to fall for her scam!"

"She's not like that! After she saved us, we had a long talk together. I know her a lot better than you do. She can help, she really can!"

"I can't imagine how I would need her help."

"Then there's no harm in promising to do just that, is there?"

Sayaka played with Madoka's twin tails. "You've been taking pointers from Kyubey, haven't you?"

"Promise me, Sayaka. Please."

"Eh, fine. I'll do it for you." She placed a hand on her heart and shifted to a mocking tone. "As a last resort, I promise to ask the mysterious girl for help. Good enough?"

"Of course! You always keep your promises."

o o o

Creative Commons CC-BY

o o o

A.K.A. Mahou Shoujo Sayaka Magica

Most of this story lay fallow in my drive for way too long. The action-packed ending remains unfinished, though, and may be delayed. 


	2. Whatever It Takes

Kyousuke expected that the moment he had a violin in his hands again, the magic of the music would lend him the strength to overcome any obstacle. He should have gained the stamina to continue the therapy for his legs. He should have gained the wisdom to figure out his relationship with Sayaka. Instead, he felt more helpless than before.

But the magic was still there. Yesterday, when he played on the rooftop for everyone, it was as beautiful as before. Player, music, instrument and audience were one. His parents were moved to tears. Sayaka's eyes shone with the brightest admiration. Then, it was over. The sound of wind took over from the epilogue of arranged notes.

Today, he was back in his hospital room and felt more like a cripple than before. His violin was in its case on a table he couldn't reach. Sayaka was by his side with a problem he couldn't help with.

"I don't know what to do!" said Sayaka. "I thought I'd always be fighting monsters. If I died, at least it was against monsters. And if I killed them, it was always a good thing because they were just monsters. But this is just so different."

She had already recounted the battle in detail. She described the appearance of the spear-wielding girl in red and her harsh, evil words. She spoke of her foe's impossible quickness and of fighting with wounds that should have made her collapse from the pain alone (at this point in the story, her arm wrapped around his without either of them noticing). She told him of the fatal thrust that came for her. She had thought of him as the spearhead closed the distance in slow motion, and even imagined seeing his reflection on the metallic tip. The only reason she was still alive was because another enemy had saved her, the cold-eyed girl in black.

"I have to beat her," she continued. "There's no way around it."

What do you expect me to do? He thought to himself. Win the heart of your enemy with a song? Play you a piece that quickens your pace? Those things only worked in video games and children's books. Music was spectacularly useless in these serious matters.

"You'll beat her," he said. Empty words. The best he could manage.

"Of course I will!" she said with the old gung-ho confidence he knew from her. Were his words really that powerful to her?

"I'm sorry I can't help you fight," he said.

"You dummy, I don't expect you to!" She gave him a dismissive sigh. "Boys."

"But I still want to see what you're up against. It's only fair, since I helped you get in this mess. When I get better, after you beat the girl in red, please take me on one of your hunts."

Sayaka gasped and placed her hands on her heart. "A date," she said. "A date." She blinked twice. "Of course I'll go out with you!"

And that was all it took to bring back her chirpy self. He was still sorry he couldn't do more, but told himself it was enough for now. If there was a solution to her problem, she wouldn't find it while moping.

Later that day, during physical therapy, he found himself with the strength he had been looking for. To his surprise, it didn't radiate from the memory of playing music. Instead, it came from the anticipation of their date. There would be a danger then, and he had to be strong for her.

After receiving congratulations from his therapist, he went to bed exhausted yet satisfied. But before he could drift off to sleep, the window opened with a violent bang and a girl in red jumped into the hospital room.

"Hiya!" said the girl, her smile predatory.

o o o

Once again, Kyousuke looked for an escape route. The only obvious way out from here at the pulpit was the front door of the church. There were doors at the back that must lead to the sacristy and back exit, but heading there would just get him lost in his captor's home turf. He shook his head. Plotting paths was useless. He couldn't even walk up from this chair without crutches. And even if he wasn't a cripple, scattered shards of stained glass would halt his attempt. His kidnapper didn't give him the chance to put on some shoes.

Nearby, the kidnapper paced back and forth, munching on an apple as red as her costume. She had already eaten four and didn't look like she would slow down. He watched her finish this one, core and all, before she paced back to the paper bag of fruit beside his chair. She bent down and took two apples out of the bag.

"Apple?" she offered.

He took it, afraid to anger her. "Thanks."

She took a huge bite from her's then paced away from him. The crunch echoed in the vast space. "I hope you didn't get used to being a whole man yet," she said with her mouth still full. "If everything goes according to plan, there's a chance you'll go back to where you started."

Kyousuke jerked his healed hand away from her, dropping his apple. The movement almost toppled the chair he sat on. "Please, no!"

She covered her mouth and laughed. When the laughter passed, she licked the bits of apple off her palm and wiped her hand on her coat. "Oh please, I'm not that crude. Cutting you up won't accomplish anything. All I'm saying is that I might undo your girlfriend's wish."

Girlfriend!? He wondered if he should debate what she had just called Sayaka.

She turned to face him and, for no reason at all, she scowled. She walked to him with quick, forceful steps and conjured her monstrous spear in her hand. "Don't. Waste. Food." She skewered the apple he dropped on the ground and pulled the spear back so the fruit and spearhead were in front of his face. "Take it."

He took it with his off-hand. Only after a long expectant silence did he take a nervous bite.

"Good," she said, biting on her own apple. "Now we wait."

He ate the core as well. As they waited, she didn't offer him anything else.

Two apples worth of time passed before Sayaka arrived. "Free him!" she said as she entered through the front door, blade in hand. "If you want a fight to the death, I'll give it to you! Just let him go!" She walked to the center of the church.

Suddenly, the spearhead was at his neck. "Take one more step and he dies," said the kidnapper.

Sayaka stopped in her tracks and slashed at the air in frustration. "What do you want?"

"A moment, please," said the kidnapper with a mouthful of apple. She let Sayaka watch her finish the snack then smiled to bare her fangs. "I don't want to fight. In fact, if you even try to fight, I'll kill your boyfriend first before I kill you."

"Say what you want," said Sayaka. "I won't let you touch him." She tried to meet Kyousuke's eyes in the dim light but could only find shadow.

"As I said," said the kidnapper. "I don't want to fight. Just toss your soul gem to me and I'll destroy it, turning you into an ordinary girl again. You won't be a threat to me anymore, so I'll just let you and your boyfriend go. He might become a cripple again, though. Who knows what'll happen when the magic breaks. Maybe he won't love you anymore, since you'll have nothing left to give."

Sayaka took a step forward.

"Are you retarded?!" said the kidnapper. "I just said I'd kill him! Do I have to stab him to convince you?!" She moved the tip of her spear to his groin. "How about I make him worse off than before?"

Sayaka shifted her weight backwards then drove her sword into the floor. "Kyousuke," she said.

"Sayaka," he replied. He didn't know what else to say.

The kidnapper rolled her eyes. "Of all the stupid cliche lines to piss me off with. Enough with the drama. I'm giving you both a fair deal. You'll both be back where you started, except older and wiser. Forget about that wish. Take it from me, those things always go sour in the end. And in any case, it's way better than the both of you ending up dead."

Sayaka turned away and put her hand on her soul gem. She held it there for a few breaths, feeling the magic inside it. "I'm sorry, Kyousuke. But I want you to live." She pulled the ocean blue gem out of its place and tossed it to the kidnapper in red.

Kyousuke was speechless as he watched the gem fly in the air. He wanted to tell her not to worry. In the past, he might have preferred death to being a cripple. His talent was his life. Only now had someone shown him that there could be more to living. But his thoughts caught in his throat and all he managed was a gasp.

The soul gem vanished in the air.

"What the hell?!" said the kidnapper.

Homura stepped into the church from the front door, Sayaka's soul gem in hand. "Whatever you planned to do with this is a bad idea," she said. "This gem is Sayaka's soul. Hiding it will turn her body into a vegetable. Destroying it is as good as killing her. Such is the nature of Puella Magi."

Only Kyousuke was close enough to see the kidnapper shift her weight and tremble.

Homura reached Sayaka's side and offered back her gem. "Never lose it."

"Whew, Madoka found you just in time," said Sayaka in a whisper that was too loud. She grabbed her soul gem back. "Now go rescue Kyousuke with your poofy magic while I deal with the kidnapper."

Homura ignored her and spoke to the both of them. "I don't care what you're both fighting over," she said with a glance at the hostage. "But I need the both of you alive. Walpurgis Night is coming."

"Walburger?" asked Sayaka.

"Walpurgis," said the kidnapper. "How could you know?" The tip of her spear rested on the ground. All her attention was on Homura.

"What's this Walpurgis?" asked Sayaka, louder.

"The strongest witch there is," said the kidnapper.

"We'll need everyone to take it down," said Homura. "Anything less and everyone here is as good as dead." She reached into her shield and took out a handful of grief seeds. "Both of you have no reason to trust me, so I'm willing to pay the both of you for this alliance. I don't care what the both of you do after the battle, as long as you provide backup when I deal with Walpurgis."

The kidnapper eyed the handful of seeds. "Deal," she said. Homura tossed the seeds in the air and the exchange was complete.

Homura took out another handful of seeds and offered them to Sayaka without a word.

"I'll join your alliance," said Sayaka with a glance to Kyousuke. "But I don't take bribes." She pulled her cutlass out of the floor and pointed it at the kidnapper. "You'll pay when this is over."

Homura returned the gems inside her shield then flicked her hair. "Then it's over. The both of you should go." She turned and started to walk out of the church.

The kidnapper stretched and yawned. "Boy, what a night, eh?" She tilted her head to give her neck a crack then walked out the back door, the spear on her shoulder.

Only when red faded into the black did Sayaka run to Kyousuke.

o o o

Creative Commons CC-BY 


	3. She's A Hero

At first, she avoided him because it was easy. He was confined to the hospital and all she had to do was ignore his messages and calls. She told herself that she would come when she was ready, when she could put her feelings into words. But when she heard he was discharged, she avoided him because it was hard to explain herself after fleeing all this time.

In the end, it was Hitomi who got them together. It was supposed to be a get together between the troika. But Madoka "couldn't come", Hitomi "remembered" a previous engagement and Kyousuke "just happened" to pass by. After Hitomi gave her apologies (Sayaka swore she saw her wink at Kyousuke), she left the two of them alone.

Sayaka stared at his crutches as the undisturbed steam from their drinks illustrated the silence between them. "I'm sorry," said Sayaka, finally. "I didn't think you'd want to be with a zombie." Zombie. The word felt rough on her tongue, but it was the only one that spun through her mind this whole time.

"Sayaka," he said. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear what Homura said that night? This is me!" She transformed her ring into a brilliant blue jeweled egg. "Not this." She pounded on her heart. "This is just a dead body I carry around. A zombie."

"I understand. Sayaka, I-"

"You don't know how it feels like! Kyubey showed me how pain really-"

He slammed his arm on the table, scarred side facing up. Their mugs, still filled, spilled a few drops over the brim. "I know how a zombie really feels like!" he said. "Before your miracle brought me back, I was only half alive. I didn't care about anything. I didn't feel anything."

He took the soul gem out of her hands and clasped her hands with his. "We did this a lot after you made your wish. You can't be a zombie if you still feel this."

Her hands trembled, then she returned his grip with her own tender one. She released one hand to rub at a damp eye. "Are you angry with me, then?" she asked. "I almost gave my gem, died and took your wish away. You would've become a zombie again."

He rubbed the scars on his arm. "I can't be angry at that. You had no choice and no one knew what would've happened. You did the smart thing."

That was exactly what she kept telling herself, but it still felt wrong even if it came from him. Boys, always too practical. She grabbed her soul gem and held it tightly. "There would have been a choice if I was faster or stronger," she said. "I could've done the right thing, instead of the smart thing."

"Don't worry about it. You have a second chance and time to get stronger," he said. "And even if the magic disappeared and my arm fell apart, I don't think I'd become a zombie again. Ever since I got my hand back and spent time with you, I realized it wasn't such a big deal."

"Don't say that!"

"I mean it. When you threw your gem in the air. I was relieved we could still be together." He shook his head. "It doesn't mean your wish was a waste. I still love being able to play. And, maybe healing me was the only thing that could have cured my being a zombie."

She smiled and felt silly for avoiding him for so long. What useless weight she'd been carrying this whole time! She opened her fist and her soul gem seemed to shine brighter. Yes, she could beat Walpurgis and the girl in red. All she needed was more practice and training, just as Kyousuke did with his music.

She transformed her soul gem back into a ring and punched the palm of her hand. "Hey Kyousuke," she said. "Don't I owe you a special date?"

o o o

The gate to the Kamijou residence closed and Sayaka let out a satisfied sigh. It felt funny that she was the one to walk him home, but hey, he was the one in crutches. Forgetting herself for a moment, she started humming a song and twirled around and-

The kidnapper was right there, leaning on the sidewalk's guard rail. Sayaka choked and flailed her arms, almost losing her balance.

The kidnapper stirred a churro in a cup of hot chocolate. "Hey," she said. She held the cup out and tilted it toward Sayaka. The churro slid forward. "I need to apologize for that night."

Sayaka backed up towards the gate. Her soul gem was in her hand, ready to begin her transformation.

"Easy," said the kidnapper. "Cease fire, remember?" She took another churro out, dipped it and scarfed it down in one bite. She held the cup out again. "C'mon, take it before it gets soggy."

"I'm fine, thank you," said Sayaka.

The kidnapper shrugged and ate the offered churro. "I'm Kyoko, by the way. And again, sorry for the other night. It sure didn't look like it, but I was trying to save you both."

Sayaka formed her hand into a fist and stormed toward Kyoko. Save them!? She wasn't that easy to fool!

Kyoko spread her arms, cup in one hand and churro in the other. "Hey, hey, hey. Do ya really wanna start a fight on your boyfriend's front door? Hear me out first. And at least tell me your name."

"Sayaka," said Sayaka. "And the only reason I haven't socked you yet is to honor the cease fire." (But to be honest, it was because the word "boyfriend" had stunned her.)

Kyoko dipped another churro and offered it to Sayaka. Again, Sayaka turned it down. Then together, they walked away from the Kamijou residence as Kyoko shared her story. She spoke of hard times and her wish for attention. She thought of herself as a white knight, then, a Puella Magi who made sacrifices to defend the innocent. But none of that mattered when her father discovered the magic. All the good she accomplished did nothing to stop him or save what she loved.

At the end of Kyoko's story, they stopped on an overpass and leaned forward on the guard rail to watch the lonely night traffic below. Kyoko had finished her snack and washed it down with lemonade from a vending machine. A truck passed underneath, its heavy whoosh a cue to break the silence.

Kyoko said, "The moral of the story is that what you fight for and what you get are two different things. No one's handing out prizes for good deeds; world doesn't work that way. Your boyfriend won't love you no matter how many witches you kill. He'll love you when you put on a pretty dress and go all kissy on him." She took a sip from her drink. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can sit this one out. Let the pros handle Walpurgis. A rookie like you'd just get in the way."

"You're wrong," said Sayaka. "You don't know the first thing about love. It's a great feeling when you see your partner do well, even if it's got nothing to do with you at all. Like, when Kyousuke plays his music, it's not always for me. But it makes me happy just the same, that he's appreciated and that others are moved by his music. I'm sure he feels the same for me and my duty as Puella Magi."

Kyoko looked at the can of lemonade in her hand. The color stirred old memories. "What if he left you one day?" she asked. Another truck passed below. "Let's say a truck hits him, or something happens that's totally nobody's fault. You'd still fight without anyone cheering you on?"

"Of course I would!"

"It's too easy to just say it. The real test comes when you gotta do it." She thought for a moment. "Say, Sayaka, did you know the former Puella Magi of Mitakihara?"

"Mami?" said Sayaka.

"She and I were old friends. She was a lot like you. She was determined to do the right thing no matter badly the world treated her. We stopped talking to each other after my, err, family incident. But I knew she was lonely. She'd always, always try to get me to visit her, or would sometimes come herself without warning. I'm surprised she lasted this long, all alone." She raised her drink high for a toast. "To Mami." Then downed it, bottoms up. "So," she said. "You wanna be like Mami, eh? You wanna fight Walpurgis?"

"I already said I was up to it!"

Kyoko pulled a stick of Rocky out from her pocket and put it in her mouth. Then in one swift motion, she pulled another stick out, put an arm around Sayaka and thrust the stick into Sayaka's mouth. Sayaka mumbled something and the Rocky would've fallen out if Kyoko didn't hold it in place.

"Then you're gonna need some pointers," said Kyoko. "You're gonna need a mentor!"

o o o

Kyoko held her combat stance and examined Sayaka's every move. Sayaka took small steps to the side, circling her target, looking for an opening. There! She struck without hesitation.

Kyoko shook her head and watched the witch block the wild swing of Sayaka's cutlass with a sudden growth of shadowy branches. At the same time, a second growth grabbed her sword arm and pierced it with sharp brambles. Kyoko rushed to assist her apprentice.

But the witch's defense didn't stop Sayaka's attack. Her blade continued on until it cut into the witch's main body. It howled in pain and withdrew, letting go of Sayaka's arm and revealing how bloodied it was. Sayaka almost stepped forward to pursue, but Kyoko blocked the way with the shaft of her spear.

They talked, but Kyousuke was too far to catch any part of their conversation.

"Sayaka shouldn't fight like that," said Madoka. She was by his side, armed with Sayaka's enchanted baseball bat. The weapon looked unwieldy in her hands.

Kyousuke shifted his weight on to the other crutch. "The both of us talked about it at length. Her specialty is healing and this is the only way she can put it to use."

"But it looks like it hurts!"

"It does. That's how training's supposed to be."

They saw Sayaka nod at Kyoko's advice. Sayaka calmly advanced to the retreating witch while her mentor stayed behind. Her arm had healed. But while it no longer dripped blood, the dried red from the earlier injury left a grisly pattern on her skin.

"This isn't like your violin practice!" said Madoka. "Tell her to stop!"

"No," said Kyousuke. "She can't afford to slack off. She doesn't have enough talent."

"That's a horrible thing to say!"

"If I had enough talent myself, I wouldn't need to practice as much. The truly talented ones have time to spare, but they'll never reach perfection. Only geniuses are cursed to try and try until the result is flawless. But Sayaka's no genius. She doesn't have that obsessive spirit. Instead, her sense of duty lets her fake that drive. She wants to save everyone, so she swallowed her pride to let her nemesis tutor her and endures the pain we see right now. What Sayaka is, is a hero."

Madoka's heart thumped at the speech. "You should tell her that," she said. "But start at the part where you call her a hero or she'll hit you."

Kyousuke laughed. "She already did."

Light and shadow wobbled and the maze faded away. Kyoko and Sayaka walked toward their audience, popsicles in hand.

Kyousuke gave his applause.

o o o

Creative Commons CC-BY

o o o

Kyousuke woke up in the dead of night. The popsicles, he thought. How did Kyoko keep them frozen?!


	4. Worth a Broken Promise

The raindrops tapped at the windows with a force that carried the faraway battle's ferocity. Every thunderclap could've been the sound of a collapsing building. Every flash of lightning might have been from a distant explosion.

Kyubey narrated the events of the ongoing battle. "The plan is working in the sense that Homura is free to attack Walpurgis. "Kyoko and Sayaka are providing suitable cover from the witch's minions."

Kyousuke and Madoka could do nothing else but sit and listen to the incubator's live battle report.

"However," continued Kyubey. "Her accurate missile fire is not deterring the witch. There are no signs of it weakening and it is beginning to turn its full attention to its attackers. A swarm of shadows have just taken flight from the witch. Homura is forced to redirect her fire." The incubator stopped and closed its eyes. "It is too chaotic at the moment. I cannot be sure of the situation."

Kyousuke asked, "Do you think they can win?"

The incubator turned to him and blinked. "It is unlikely, based on the energy output I have observed." It turned to Madoka. "Madoka, I am confident that your contribution to the battle will be more than enough to defeat this witch. The potential I detect in you remains unmatched."

Madoka looked down to her lap and sighed.

"It's not over yet," said Kyousuke. "Give them time. Think of how mad Sayaka will be if you swoop in and steal their victory."

She gave him a nod and a smile but remained silent in thought, thinking of what her wish should be, just in case.

To Kyousuke, she still looked like a scared and helpless girl, Sayaka's complete opposite. And yet, after what Homura told him the night before, he couldn't help but be afraid of her.

"Under no circumstances must you let Madoka form a contract," said the Puella Magi. "Convince her otherwise and gag her if you have to. Killing the incubator is an option, although I doubt you can stomach the thought."

He asked her why.

"I can't tell you," she said. "It's hard to trust me, I know. Tomorrow, you might think it's a solution to save the one you love. But it will surely doom everyone." She turned to go and left him one last instruction as she walked away. "And Kyousuke, don't tell anyone we met."

Kyubey's sudden announcement pulled him back to the present. "I see them," it said. "They are attempting retreat but the witch's minions are cutting off their escape. The witch itself appears unharmed and is too distant for them to threaten. They have lost the battle. It is only a matter of time before they perish."

"Kyubey," said Madoka.

"Your wish can save them, Madoka," it said. "With the right wish, it is not too late!"

"Madoka," said Kyousuke. He should have told her not to make the contract. He should have done the drastic measures Homura ordered him to do. Instead, he said, "Please save Sayaka."

"Kyubey," she said. "I wish I was there to save them before they died." Determination replaced her fearful expression.

A halo of light formed around Madoka. She looked natural in her frilly costume, as if the world was incomplete before this moment. Even Kyubey seemed impressed by her splendor, though its wide-eyed smile remained unchanged.

A portal formed on the wall and through it, Kyousuke could see Sayaka fighting desperately. The battle was going badly. He didn't think when he followed Madoka into the battlefield.

Madoka pulled back on her bow and pink light glowed where the bowstring should have been. Pink flame burst at the top of the bow. She aimed directly at Walpurgis and released. The arrow of light grew and accelerated as it flew through the air. When it struck the witch, it penetrated halfway, crushing its head and piercing up to the core. The arrow burst inside, showering smaller projectiles into its victim. The witch wobbled in the air for a few seconds then crashed down to the ground.

The minions vanished, clearing the way for Kyousuke to reach Sayaka. Their eyes met and both of them almost broke into tears. Then, Sayaka's eyes widened in horror. He turned to see what she was looking at. Madoka writhed on the ground, a black growth spilling out of a crack on her soul gem. Suddenly, Homura was beside him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Did you try to stop her?" asked Homura.

"You were all about to die," he said. "There was no other way."

Homura bashed him with the rim of her shield and he fell to the ground. "You idiot!" she said. "She'll turn into the most powerful witch of all. You should have-"

Swordpoint and speartip poked Homura's back, interrupting her outburst.

"Enough secrets," said Kyoko.

"Tell us what's wrong with Madoka," said Sayaka.

Homura scowled, vanished and appeared a few paces away. "Nothing's wrong! What you see here is the fate of all Puella Magi. When our magic runs dry, we're doomed to turn into witches. Madoka had to use everything she had to save us. And now, her witch will kill you all."

Purple light radiated from her shield and it ticked like clockwork. The sound echoed infinitely, as if counting the time between aeons. "I thought things could be better if you were all together," continued Homura. "I thought you could make a difference. I was wrong. I won't waste my time with any of you again." The ticking stopped and she was gone.

Sayaka helped Kyousuke up and placed her fingers on the bruise on his face. After a flash of blue light, the injury vanished and the pain subsided. Together, they looked at Madoka's lifeless body.

Above, the sky was black with smog from her gem. Then, rays of light penetrated the clouds. Glass angels and black cats descended down from them, minions of a newly birthed witch more powerful than Walpurgis.

o o o

"Just drop that stupid thing!" said Sayaka to Kyousuke.

She ran with him over her shoulder. In his arms was an RPG Homura left behind.

"It's not even slowing you down!" he shouted back.

"You don't even know how to fire it! What if you hit one of us?"

"Oh crap," said Kyoko from ahead. "Drop your boyfriend. We're in for a fight."

They stopped in the middle of the street. A gang of glass angels stood their ground at the intersection ahead. From behind, the black cats pursuing them closed the gap. High rise buildings blocked escape from the sides. There were alleys, but they learned the hard way that more minions awaited there in ambush.

Sayaka put Kyousuke down and he immediately began inspecting his weapon. "Aha," he said. "There's the safety." He crouched, pointed the rocket launcher at the intersection and fired. The rocket veered off course midway and hit a building. Concrete dust and glass shards rained down from the point of impact.

Sayaka charged at the black cats before they could get close to Kyousuke. She sidestepped one as it pounced and slashed it in half as it flew beside her. Another swiped at her and she parried with the edge of her blade, mangling its paw. She let go of the sword and hopped backwards, conjuring a new sword in her hand and a few more embedded in the ground, points facing up. Two cats landed on her old position and impaled themselves on the conjured blades. Another pounced from her left. She let it bite her arm and stabbed it through the forehead.

The minion let go and she healed the injury. Her soul gem was a dark, stormy blue.

"I know this street!" said Kyousuke. "This maze is still Mitakihara! The highway out of town's just through that intersection."

Only Kyoko was close enough to hear him. "Good. Chances are that's where a witch would place an exit. Also explains why those glass things haven't come closer. They're guards."

With their back secured for now, Sayaka ran to their side. "What's up?" she asked.

"Exit ahead," said Kyoko. "But those things are in the way and won't budge."

The minions stared at them from their spot. There were five of them and just two was already a close fight, especially now that their magic was running low.

"How do we do it?" asked Sayaka.

"Pick him up and run," said Kyoko. "Don't stop. Don't look back."

Sayaka and Kyousuke turned to face her. She knelt on the pavement, hands clasped together. A red aura flickered around her like flame. She cried.

"Shut up," said Kyoko. "It's too late to stop the spell. Just get out of here, okay?"

"I-" said Sayaka. "I was wrong about you." She bent down and kissed Kyoko on the forehead.

"Aw, whatever," said Kyoko, one eye open. "After all the things I did, I'd hate me too."

Sayaka could feel Kyoko's magic reaching critical mass. She backed away and punched a stunned Kyousuke on the shoulder. He hugged her and she cried too. Then, she lifted him over her shoulder. "Ready," she said.

Kyoko conjured a spear in her hand, tipped with explosive magic and her soul gem. She stood. "Keep your promise," she said. "Keep on fighting, even when no one's left to see it." She threw the spear at the crossroad. "Run!"

Sayaka ran, following the trail of red the spear left behind. Her muscles, though enchanted for strength, tore from the strain. She healed them instantly and retained her inhuman speed.

The spear landed and detonated. The ground shook. A cloud of rusty dust flew from the point of impact.

From behind, Kyousuke saw Kyoko's body collapse, limp.

Sayaka ran on.

o o o

Creative Commons CC-BY 


	5. Know What You Fight For

Kyousuke held Sayaka's hand and led the way forward. She followed with the aimless gait of a sleepwalker, the soul gem around her navel colored midnight blue.

"I'll give you a whole orchestra to play with," she said. "Imagine the music we'll make together."

"You don't have to go that far," he said. He squeezed her hand and gave her a tug. "I just need my old violin."

"Then I'll be your protector." She swung a weak punch in the air with her free hand. "Nothing will bother us ever again. Not witches. Not liars."

They crossed the barrier and left the maze. The sky was stormy black and the air was heavy and wet. The road's concrete was dull and gray. While it was a depressing palette, at least it was a natural one. Things were as they should be, and that was comforting.

Then, from some distance away, came the sound of ringing glass. A minion, one of those glass angels, had just exited the maze.

Kyousuke pulled Sayaka behind a bus stop shed to hide. He waited and listened, trying to determine if the minion was coming closer or not. His hearing should've been sharp enough to tell, but the warped reality of witch's spawn made it impossible to be sure. He dared not take a peek, for fear of being seen by one of its many eyes.

Beside him, Sayaka collapsed to the ground and leaned back on the shed. "I can kill it," she said. "Just let me go. I'll keep us safe forever. I'll be a good witch, I promise."

"Don't," he whispered. "Just hang on."

She growled but held on to her humanity. "So weak," she said. "So sad to be so weak. What is right when might makes right, right?" She laughed at herself.

He stayed silent, even if he couldn't argue with her. All they could do was wait. They would either die to a monster or become one. What else was there to hope for? Maybe she was right. It would be better to be the lesser evil.

There was a bright flash of light, followed by the sound of shattering glass. The ringing noise was gone. Then, a girl's voice called out. "It's dead! You can come out now!"

Kyousuke risked a peek and saw a silver-haired girl in skirted coveralls approach. The oversized shield on her back, crossbow in her hand and glowing gem on her chest marked her as Puella Magi. After what Homura had done, he knew he had to be wary with strangers. But the situation was too desperate for him to tread lightly.

He left cover. "Please, my girlfriend badly needs a grief seed. Her gem's turning black and we barely got out of the maze alive."

"Girlfriend?" whispered Sayaka with a giggle. "Why not wife? C'mere, you. Let's kiss. Our first witch's kiss."

"How dark is her gem?" asked the stranger. The shield hovered off her back then came down to rest on the ground in front of her. She hid her crossbow behind it, but Kyousuke could see the murderous intent in her posture.

"She's still holding on!" he said. "Hurry! She's not a witch yet!"

"Give her a seed, Violet," said the stranger.

Another Puella Magi appeared out of nowhere beside Sayaka. Her entire costume was covered by a blue-gray cloak, unadorned except for a white trim. A grief seed hung from her cloak's clasp, the perfect place for a soul gem she didn't seem to have.

The stranger took out a grief seed from somewhere inside her cloak and pressed it on Sayaka's soul gem. Nothing happened.

Kyousuke shouted. "Take the seed!"

Only then did the blackness of her gem transfer to the seed, flowing as freely as tears that now dripped from her eyes. Kyousuke sighed in relief and turned to the first stranger. Her crossbow rested on her shield, aimed in their direction. He raised his hands up by instinct, his mind racing to understand the trouble they now found themselves in.

The cloaked stranger came to his side and waved her hand in signal. The shielded stranger raised her weapon in the air and the crossbow bolt vanished from the groove. Her shield floated to rest on her back and she approached the group. "Relax," she said. "I'm Honami and that's Violet. You said you both came out of that maze?"

Kyousuke heard Sayaka sob, then said to the approaching stranger, "Can it wait?" He knelt down and put his arms around Sayaka without saying another word.

Sayaka trembled in his embrace and cried on his shoulder. He could feel the damp warmth of her tears through his clothes. She tried to speak in fits and starts. The most she could manage were a few unintelligible whispers.

He hummed a tune she liked and didn't let go of her. Eventually, she calmed and whispered into his ear. "I thought the most terrible things," she said. "I wanted to hide you away and destroy everything else." She held him closer, tighter. "But it won't go away! I still want it! I want to run away with you and forget these people and this dead city! I want to make a place like a maze, a world that won't hurt good people and good friends! No matter what it takes, even if I have to kill and purge! Kyousuke, I want it so much! I'm like a witch now, aren't I?"

"You're nothing like a witch," he said. "You're just feeling a little selfish, just like every other person in the world." He kissed her on the cheek, salted by her tears. "You're too tired and hurt and angry to be at your best, so I forgive you for not being the hero right now. Don't worry about it. Be the damsel for once. Rest for a day and save the world tomorrow."

Honami interrupted. "We don't have that much time. Violet thinks this witch will birth familiars within eight hours. We need to kill it by then or we'll be in trouble."

"That's crazy!" said Kyousuke. "Three Puella Magi couldn't take on the smaller witch before this one!"

Sayaka tensed. He knew what it meant. She was getting ready to stand, fight and die. It was suicide by combat, a sacrifice like Kyoko's to avoid becoming a witch. He pushed her back against the wall. "Don't you dare," he said.

"It won't be just us three," said Honami. "Kyubey's summoning more Puella Magi for the fight, the very best from across the country. Violet and I were the first ones here, since she's the foremost witch expert. We're trying to scout this witch, but we didn't have time to go inside the maze. That makes your experience incredibly valuable."

"But does Sayaka have to come with you?" asked Kyousuke.

"Of course," said Honami. "We'll need all the help we can get. At the very least, she'll be an extra pair of hands."

Kyousuke and Honami both looked to Sayaka. She was silent for a moment as she wiped her eyes. When she spoke, it was to Violet. "Witch expert," she said. "It's true, isn't it, that we turn into witches?"

Violet nodded.

"Can we cure a witch and return her to normal?"

She shook her head.

"Can we stop ourselves from becoming witches?"

She looked down to the ground and mouthed a silent rehearsal. "You can live forever as long as you keep your gem shining. Or, you can destroy it. But please don't do the second. When we turn into witches, we keep the world going somehow."

As Sayaka retreated to her own reflections, Kyousuke asked, "How do you know all this?!"

"Kyubey told me," said Violet. "From what I've seen, it seems to be true."

"He never told us!" said Sayaka.

"I- I wasn't told up front either!" She gripped the grief seed at her neck. "He only explained after I found out!"

"That's because no one would accept the contract if they knew the cost," said Kyousuke. "Kyubey hides it because he really needs Puella Magi."

There was an indecisive silence which Honami was forced to breach. "We need to get going," she said. "The rendezvous time is coming up. If we miss it, the other Puella Magi could attack without us."

Sayaka gently pushed Kyousuke away and got up to her feet. "So the other Puella Magi don't know the truth about witches."

"Probably," said Violet.

"It's wrong," said Sayaka. "They need to know what they're fighting for, what they risk. They need to know what they paid for their wish, and who they're really killing."

Honami protested. "You'll tell them now?! At best, it'll distract them from the upcoming battle. Or, they might not believe us and discard what you have to say about the maze. It could also divide us. I myself was difficult for Violet to convince, and we fought over it for the longest time. But that's not even the worst case. Violet told me she almost slipped into depression and turned into a witch when she found out. We could have that crisis on our hands."

Kyousuke said, "You said these girls are the best of the best. Nobody gets there without fighting through scrapes and hard times. If anything, they'll welcome the truth and use it to make the right choices . You said this would be a tough battle, so it's inevitable that someone will use up all her energy in a last ditch effort. Her witch could take everyone by surprise."

Honami turned to Violet. No words passed between them, but an old argument replayed itself in their heads. Then, Honami sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said. "As much as I hate the idea, we'll do it anyway. But we'll do it properly and carefully. We'll give them proof they can't deny and have contingencies ready in case someone freaks out."

Sayaka extended a hand to her rescuer. "Thank you," she said.

After another exchange of introductions, they left together.

o o o

The meeting place was a train station. Violet led the way inside, completely silent and invisible under her cloak. At the central platform sat five Puella Magi, still in their plainclothes. They looked like an ordinary group of girls waiting for the next train, except for the two magical creatures among them. Kyubey paced the floor in front of the seats. A light brown falcon perched on the shoulder of one of the girls. Its cloudy white eyes and subtly iridescent feathers marked its magical origins.

Violet crept close enough to eavesdrop. The girls chatted on what their magic could accomplish in the upcoming battle. There was no sign of hostility or rivalry among them. Violet used telepathy to report to Sayaka and Honami, who waited at the stairs. "Five of them, unprepared for a fight. Kyubey's here too."

"Just five?!" said Honami through telepathy. "I hoped for an army."

"We'll fight anyway," said Sayaka.

"Of course," said Honami.

Sayaka and Honami made their entrance, unarmed but in their costumes, ready to fight at a moment's notice. They left Kyousuke behind at entrance. One of the Puella Magi saw them and waved at their approach.

The incubator jumped on the backrest of an empty seat. "Sayaka," it said through telepathic broadcast. "It is fortunate you survived. And Honami, where is Violet?"

Sayaka approached the incubator. "I saw what happened to Madoka after you turned her into a Puella Magi," she said out loud. "You've been lying to us this whole time."

"It must be a misunderstanding," said Kyubey. "We can discuss the details after-"

Sayaka grabbed the incubator by the scruff and lifted it above, facing her. It hung without a struggle, its legs limp. It continued to smile. One of the seated Puella Magi transformed into her costume in an instant. She crossed her legs and smiled. Although she remained unarmed, Violet stepped behind her, ready to attack. The falcon flew from its handler's shoulder and perched on a nearby vending machine. The rest of the Puella Magi didn't make any overt movement or protest, but the tension was obvious.

"Tell us everything," said Sayaka to the incubator. "Now."

Kyubey looked to the group for support. When it found none, it spoke. "I fear we cannot shelve the issue now that it has been raised. I will answer your questions under the condition that those gathered here will not overreact and jeopardize our objective. Sayaka, what exactly did you see?"

Sayaka shook the incubator. This was one of the possible ruses Honami predicted. "No," she said. "You start talking. I won't have you twist my words or beat around the bush."

Kyubey swung back and forth before it gave in. It explained the function of Puella Magi, the birth of witches and the future of the universe. At some point in the middle, Sayaka asked about the nature of their bodies and soul gems, which Kyubey confirmed as well.

At the end of it all, the gathered Puella Magi were shocked but calm. One asked Kyubey to elaborate on the physics in a future meeting. The girl in costume lit a cigarette. Another announced she already knew the part about witches. The falconer and falcon made eye contact and stared at each other, talking through private telepathy. Then, the first girl raised the impending doom due to the population dynamics. According to her estimates, the Earth would someday be overrun by witches.

Kyubey explained. "The strength of a Puella Magi and the witch she becomes is dependent on her tragic potential. However, this potential may not be realized. A small percentage of powerful Puella Magi evade tragedy and settle into emotional stability. These Puella Magi defeat a great number of witches in their prolonged lifetime and prevent more damage than their witch. It is also possible to persuade them to destroy their soul gems, which is a simple affair in this country.

"Most of those present are of this subset. Your primary function is to stabilize the witch population. But you are also a hedge against unexpected catastrophes such as this Mitakihara witch. If this witch replicates, it has the potential to destroy the earth, which will halt energy generation. It must be destroyed before then."

The smoking Puella Magi took the cigarette out of her mouth, whistled and asked how much time they had.

"Hours," said Honami. "If there are no objections, we need to get going. Now."

One by one, the Puella Magi stood and confirmed their assent.

o o o

Creative Commons CC-BY

o o o

Honami and Violet are from the first fanfiction I submitted, which I cleaned up just in time for this shameless promotion. But don't worry about OCs stealing screen time, this is Sayaka Magica! 


End file.
